Dharmic Paths of Enlightenment
Dharmas as Paths By David P. duVall, ecajive@maine.rr.com Noticing a dire lack of information pertaining to Kindred of the East I decided to send the following to the universally acknowledged Librarian of the WOD's Web-based Alexandria. While being egotistical, I do not claim that this is anything more than what it is: a re-working of the generic Acts of Blindness listed on p54 of KOE to "personalize" for the major Dharmas and a presentation of those re-writes in a format in keeping with that established for the existing Paths and Roads for vampires. What follows I originally posted to alt.games.whitewolf in the recent past in an effort to get others' insights and suggestions. The response there was minimal, though a note of thanks goes to Adamus. The result of his comments was the expansion of the Eight Lotus Path's importance for the Resplendent Crane. Devil Tiger Level Act of Blindness *10 Failing to follow the Mandate of Heaven. *9 Not meditating at least 2 hours nightly. *8 Failing to destroy a servant of a Yama King, unless that servant is explicitly acting as your mentor. *7 Not "Enlightening" someone whose corruption is for personal reasons or gain. Feeling remorseful for any cruelty. *6 Missing the opportunity to try to corrupt an innocent or to increase existing corruption. Destroying expediently rather than "poetically." *5 Not Tempering the P'o at all times. Refusing to perform cruel acts that are in one's own interest. *4 Being moderate in action when it does not serve to increase pain, corruption, or cruelty. *3 Being merciful at anytime unless it leads to greater pain, corruption, or cruelty. *2 Actively avoiding one's P'o. *1 Refusing or hesitating to give or receive a lesson in Pain. Thousand Whispers Level Act of Blindness *10 Not completely severing all ties to an ended Life. *9 Becoming too attached to anything or person. *8 Being rigid in thought or action. *7 Failing to help correct an imbalance or not destroying something that cannot be corrected. *6 Choosing too many similar Lives. *5 Having too narrow a perspective. *4 Being too impatient to learn the lessons from a chosen Life. *3 Taking the straight path in thought, speech, or action because another way is inconvenient. *2 Not properly living chosen Lives. *1 Not meditating at least 1 hour a night on the lessons of a chosen Life. Thrashing Dragon Level Act of Blindness *10 Disrespectful towards anything in existence at any time. Being jaded. *9 Failure to pursue a new experience at any cost. Failing to put the sun to bed at least one evening a month. *8 Not meditating at least 2 hours nightly. Failing to wake the sun at least one morning a month. *7 Being overly concerned with the morals and ethics of others to the detriment of one's own sensuality. *6 Disrespectful toward a living being, useful or attractive thing, or nature in any form. *5 Avoiding injury or death of others at the expense of one's own pleasure. *4 Becoming so attached to any one experience that seeking others suffers. *3 Being detached or intellectual. Failure to pursue a new experience due to minor inconveniences. *2 Disrespectful to spirits, works of art, or wonders of nature. *1 Promoting boredom or ennui. Feeling guilty for a new experience. Shadow Songs Level Act of Blindness *10 Becoming completely compassionless. *9 Failing to seek out knowledge at any cost. *8 Destroying a source of knowledge. *7 Allowing emotions override an opportunity to learn. *6 Sharing knowledge in a direct and non-artistic manner. *5 Accepting something at face value. *4 Failing to meditate at least 2 hours per might. *3 Ignoring the filial duties of oneself and others. *2 Displaying overt emotion. *1 Showing disrespect to the dead, the dying, or any spirit. Resplendent Crane Level Act of Blindness *10 Not following the Eight Lotus Path in all things. *9 Allowing a crime against Heaven go unpunished. *8 Acting too quickly. Delaying too long. Allowing the P'o to surface in one's self. *7 Failing to meditate at least 2 hours per night on the Eight Lotus Path. Being expedient rather than just. *6 Ignoring filial duties. Not atoning for one's wrongful actions. *5 Seeking to punish before seeking to correct a wrongful action. *4 Not seeking to temper the P'o when it arises. Not actively working on the Eight Lotus Path. *3 Failing to uphold the Fivefold Way. *2 Placing personal desires above duty. *1 Losing hope. Failing to see the Second Breath as a gift of Heaven. Category:Paths of Enlightenment Category:World of Darkness Classic (oWoD)